Revwien
Revwien Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. The Revwien are a sentient plant Species hailing from a distant planet beyond The Outer Rim. Revyia is a temperate world with long rolling plains and an equatorial jungle belt. The Revwiens revere the jungle belt as a holy site. Those Revwien who display talent with The Force are sent to the jungle to develop their abilities and study The Tyia. For much of the galaxy's history, Revwien Force-users studied The Tyia and developed a kind of religion around it, spreading the word of their beliefs to any who would believe it. The masters on Revyia sensed the deaths of The Jedi from the nefarious Order 66. The discord caused by the deaths of so many Force-sensitives beings sent the masters into a panic. They gathered their best and brightest in a temple grown from the largest trees on the planet. The mission was laid out plainly. The students were to leave their homeworld and seek out The Jedi to help them in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge, to help return the galaxy to a state of harmony. Revwien Characteristics Personality: '''Revwiens value peace and honor and have an eerie ability to remain calm in the most stressful situations. Almost nothing bothers a Revwien, although a few get squeamish when other Species casually kill plants for building materials or development. Most Revwiens are strong believers that everything in the galaxy happens for a reason. '''Physical Description: Revwien "Bodies" consist of a large central trunk, with strong prehensile leaves at the base that function as appendages and locomotion. Revwiens have six to eleven leaves evenly spaced around their bodies, and normally use at least four leaves for support and movement. Revwiens have dark green ro purplish-black leaves, but their main bodies can be red, orange, yellow, green, blue, or purple. Age Groups: Revwiens age at the following stages: Homeworlds: '''Revwiens hail from the jungle world of Revyia, in the Veragi Sector of The Outer Rim. '''Languages: '''Revwiens communicate by creating vibrations throughout their bodies to form words and phrases. Due to their galactic wanderlust, Revwiens all tend to learn Basic at a young age. '''Example Names: '''Wuwuhuu, Vogna, Whuwiss, Lluuiaan. '''Adventurers: '''Revwiens in the galaxy are usually just curious wanderers. They need very little to survive, and as such they are often willing to work for passage to other systems. They are reliable, but generally unskilled laborers. The majority of Revwiens are curious and open to new ideas and concepts, making them viable for any of the Heroic Classes, although Revwien Soldiers tend to be uncommon. Revwien Species Traits Revwiens share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Revwiens receive +2 bonuses to both their Intelligence and Wisdom, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Dexterity and Constitution. Revwiens are calm and scholarly, but their unique physiology reduces their physical abilities. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Revwiens have no special modifiers due to their size. * Speed: Revwiens have a base speed of 6 squares. * Fearless: Revwiens gain a +5 Species bonus to their Will Defense to resist both Fear effects, as well as the Intimidate application of the Persuasion Skill. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Having frequently traveled throughout the galaxy, Revwiens tend to have a better understanding of the galaxy at large. Revwiens Trained in Knowledge (Galactic Lore) receive the Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)) Feat as a bonus Feat at 1st level. * '''Photosynthesis: '''As plants, Revwiens have no need for food. They have a greatly reduced need for water as long as they have regular access to broad-spectrum light. A Revwien needs only one-tenth the water of most Species, but if deprived of sunlight, it Starves, much as other Species do when lacking food. A Revwien that enters a Force Trance can survive almost indefinitely in an area with natural sunlight and rain. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Revwien can speak, read, and write Basic and Revwien. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Revwiens